


i can't sleep without you near

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: a day in the life: the headcanon chronicles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Headcanon, Multi, ReignCorp, Soft Lena Luthor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sam and lena are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: a short reigncorp scene based on the tumblr headcanon prompt: "Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight?"
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: a day in the life: the headcanon chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	i can't sleep without you near

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new.
> 
> I receive a lot of headcanon asks and prompts via tumblr, and sometimes the scenes I write get away from me.
> 
> This is a collection of those scenes.
> 
> Enjoy?

Exhaustion settles heavy in her limbs, muscles protesting as she finally slides her key into the deadbolt and slips into the house, soundlessly closing the front door behind her. Sam discards her purse in the entryway, toeing out of her heels before rolling her head from side to side, feeling the way her vertebrae shift, pop and settle in her neck and shoulders- stiff and cramped from a day hunched over a keyboard with a phone tucked between shoulder and ear.

  
It’s late but the light from the kitchen spills into the entryway, illuminating the path while bathing the space in soft shadows. Ruby’s excited laughter breaks the silence, followed by the deep flow of Lena’s voice. A soft smile breaks across her lips, tension slipping from her body as she finds the two at the kitchen table, school books neatly stacked at the table’s edge. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, heads bowed as they examine the bright screen of an unfamiliar electronic device.

  
The image of the two people she loves most never fails to send her heart stuttering in her chest. It’s a feeling she’s still getting used to. A sight still alarmingly new and domestic. 

  
“Hey baby,” Sam says quietly as she approaches her daughter, placing a soft kiss to the mess of dark hair at her crown before she realizes the device is an iPhone, screen still protected by the thin plastic coating. A box sits beside Lena, the Apple insignia recognizable against stark white.

  
“Mom!” Ruby exclaims, tilting her head so Sam can see the radiant smile pressed into her features, “Lena bought me an iPhone 11!”

  
Exhaustion gives way to frustration, a spark of anger that grows into flames beneath her skin and spreads through her chest. When she looks at Lena, her green eyes proud and clearly oblivious, it douses the inferno in fuel. Sam forces the smile to stay on her lips, “Hey Rubes, it’s late. Why don’t you go get ready for bed?” Sam says, voice terse and heavily masked in feigned sweetness.

  
Ruby pouts, pushing back from the table with the phone in hand.

  
“Phone stays here,” Sam says firmly, extending a hand to collect the device despite Ruby’s protests. She watches as her daughter gives Lena a suffocating hug, thanking her over and over again before she disappears upstairs. Tense silence fills the space, Lena regarding Sam’s stance with a curiously arched brow. Once Ruby’s door shuts with a click, Sam’s smile quickly drops as her eyes burn into Lena’s. “You can’t keep doing this.”

  
“Doing what?” Lena asks, tilting her head in question.

  
Sam sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and middle finger, “Buying her things! Expensive things! You know that I want Ruby to understand the importance of working for what she has. She has chores, that’s how she earns money. I don’t want her to be-”

  
“Spoiled?” Lena interrupts, pushing back from the table to stand. The woman crosses her arms over her chest defensively, tilting her chin upward to continue before Sam can, “Entitled? A Luthor?”

  
Lena turns on a bare heel and moves towards the stairs, towards the bedroom that they share. Sam follows closely, long legs keeping her in stride with Lena despite the woman’s head start.

  
“Oh come on, Lena. You know that isn’t what I mean!” Sam whispers harshly as they move past Ruby’s bedroom to their room where Sam closes the door softly behind them, “I just…” another heavy sigh leaves her lips as she tilts her gaze to the ceiling, “We talked about this. I told you _specifically_ that I want Ruby to understand that just because we have money now does not mean that she can just be handed everything she wants without putting in the work.” 

  
“She did well on her exams, I thought a reward might be in order.” Lena says defensively, turning to face the space where Sam stands.

  
“I understand you have good intentions, but passing exams doesn’t warrant a phone that costs more than my mortgage payment. It’s too much, Lee. And we’ve talked about this before. So many times,” Sam pleads, before dropping her hands to her sides with an audible slap in defeat. She’s tired, the weight of a 15 hour day pulling heavy at her limbs, her eyelids and the energy to keep up her side of the argument, “I don’t want my daughter to grow up being rewarded for meeting basic expectations. Or expecting rewards for doing what she’s supposed to.”

  
“No, I get it,” Lena replies curtly with a nod, pulling back the comforter on her side of the bed and sliding beneath the sheets before leaning back against the tufted headboard, “There is only room for one spoiled brat in this house.”

  
Sam can’t help the frustrated groan that loudly slips past her lips. 

  
“I’m not having this argument. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me trying to raise my daughter,” the brunette replies with a loud exhale as she quickly strips from her work clothes and dresses in pajamas, “I can’t deal with this right now. I had an impossibly long day, I barely had time to breathe let alone eat, think, or use the restroom. I am exhausted, frustrated and this is not the best time to be having this conversation.” 

  
She grabs her pillow and presses a quick chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek, “I just… need some space. I’ll be on the couch. Love you.”

  
Lena wants to pull her close but lets her go instead.

-

Sam wakes after 3 hours of fitful sleep, her body uncomfortably warm beneath the thin wool throw she’d claimed as a blanket. As she moves to toss the blanket aside, she’s stopped by the presence of another body curled up in the space beside her. 

  
Tucked between Sam’s lithe frame and the cushions at the back of the couch is Lena Luthor, her leg thrown over Sam’s, face tucked into the crook of her neck where steady, even breaths warm her skin. An arm is wrapped protectively over Sam’s torso, holding her as close as possible without squeezing the air from her lungs.

  
The smallest smile finds Sam’s lips as she presses them to Lena’s forehead and curls into the woman’s embrace. The younger woman’s arms close tighter around her girlfriend’s form as she mumbles an apology sleepily into her shoulder, “I’m sorry. We promised we wouldn’t- I don’t like going to sleep with you angry at me.”

  
“I don’t like it either,” Sam replies in a whisper against Lena’s raven tresses.

  
“I’ll ask first next time, I promise.”

  
“Thank you,” Sam says, flexing her arms in a quick squeeze around Lena’s torso, as she buries her face in the mess of dark hair and closes her eyes, “And I’m sorry too. I love you. So much.”

  
Lena’s lips press to the junction of neck and shoulder, lingering as she whispers, “I love you too, darling.”


End file.
